Innocent High
"Innocent High" is a song by electronica band Blood On The Dance Floor, it was released for their album Epic. Lyrics Dahvie Vanity Come and break me off Come and take me on Come and break me off Come and take me on 1: Dahvie Vanity & JayyVon Don't need detention, I'm the snitch After school make me your bitch In the hall, flash your tits Behind the desk, suck my dick Today's lesson plan: It's how to give a rim job Bury my face in your ass And beat me til your cock throbs Seesaw, seesaw Slide my face up and down On the desk, by lockers Fuck me on the playground I'll make time to Get my A from a D I missed class for this now Motherfucking rape me! Dahvie Vanity & JayyVon Teacher, teacher, teacher Show me your chest Ring the school bell It's time for recess Teacher, teacher, teacher! I need an A+! Take off my pants! And make me start to bust! Teacher, teacher, teacher I've been a dirty whore I want your nails on my back Like nails on a chalkboard Teacher, teacher, teacher! Keep me after class! I've been a bad boy! Now take that paddle to my ass! 2: JayyVon & Dahvie Vanity I've been a bad little boy And I need to be punished Will you slap me, tap me Pull my hair and make me scream "uh!" As a matter of fact Will you jump me in attack? Will you fuck my til I bleed! Give me what I fucking need! Teacher, teacher, fuck me like my preacher Be so naughty, do my body Take me down like you take this shotty Go ahead and work your body Wipe it with your cum sheild Ooh rated X, Deal.. Like Jenna Jameson: "We can be more than just friends..." Dahvie Vanity & JayyVon Teacher, teacher, teacher Show me your chest Ring the school bell It's time for recess Teacher, teacher, teacher! I need an A+! Take off my pants! And make me start to bust! Teacher, teacher, teacher I've been a dirty whore I want your nails on my back Like nails on a chalkboard Teacher, teacher, teacher! Keep me after class! I've been a bad boy! Now take that paddle to my ass! Dahvie Vanity & JayyVon Like my dick in my pants It's going up, up, up Like your mouth on my shaft It's going down, down, down You can raise me up You can break me off I'm gonna fuck you for an A Cause I gotta get my play Like my dick in my pants It's going up, up, up Like your mouth on my shaft It's going down, down, down You can raise me up You can break me off I'm gonna fuck you for an A Cause I gotta get my play! 2 Dahvie Vanity & JayyVon Teacher, teacher, teacher I need an A+ Take off my pants And make me start to bust Teacher, teacher, teacher! Show me your chest! Ring the school bell! Yes, It's time for recess! Teacher, teacher, teacher Keep me after class I've been a bad boy So take that paddle to my ass Teacher, teacher, teacher! I've been a dirty whore! I want your nails on my back! Like nails on a chalkboard! 3: Dahvie Vanity Be a whore for an A Got a couple of D's Hey, I can get real horny with B's Gotta take off your clothes But slow like a stripper Slide down my pole I think I should tip her My desk is gonna slap that ass, the test Oral, I think I'll pass Throw me up against the desk Throw me up against the desk I think, haha I think I'm gonna pass this test Dahvie Vanity Teacher, teacher, teacher You're a sex angel from above I'll be your book worm And give you all my love Why It Sucks # Both Dahvie Vanity and JayyVon’s singing voices are enough to grate. # The beat is just horrendous. # The lyrics are atrocious, torturous and disgusting. # The song tries way too hard to be sexy but fails miserably. Lyric Video Blood On The Dance Floor - Innocent High Lyrics Category:Blood On The Dance Floor songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Electronica songs Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Crunkcore songs Category:Screaming Songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:2010s Category:2010 Category:2010 Songs